


Little Robb and his crush: five fails and the time he still can't believe it's real

by TotemundTabu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, childhood crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotemundTabu/pseuds/TotemundTabu
Summary: Robb Stark has a hopeless crush during his formative years, from elementary school to high school for an older schoolmate. A very light-hearted and silly flashfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlyparadiseisparadiselost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyparadiseisparadiselost/gifts).



**Little Robb and his crush: five fails and the time he still can't believe it's real**

 

* * *

 

 

1.

Jon wrinkled his nose, disgusted.  
They were passing next to the middle school kids and, well, they were everything mom warned them about. One of them, in particular, laughed loudly and had the little smirking smug grin of a shark. He had longish hair like some kind of rockstar and he was gesturing as if he were speaking about... carrying melons at the height of one’s chest? Whatever. He was smoking – How dared he? Didn't he know he could die from it? - and had... okay, fair, he had adapted his uniform a bit, substituting the white shirt with a black one and rolling up his sleeves and putting the collar all up and he did look a bunch cooler than the normal people.  
But still!  
He was clearly a bad boy.  
Jon was so glad he and Robb were not anything like that or living close to someone of that kind...  
While he fills up with pride, he almost trips onto Robb, who stopped walking.  
He was just staring at the bad boy, in silence, with his already big blue eyes widened up and the expression of a boiled fish. He looked up at him, enchanted as if a siren casted a spell on him.  
The boy glimpsed at them and Robb's ears became as red as his hair.  
He started rushing to school again, Jon blinking, confused.

 

2.

They are in middle school, when the thing gets tragically obvious, though.  
Robb kept staring at the high school students having fun in the parking lot next to the school at lunch time – it was their “zone”. They just sat in the park, under the trees, not near the swings like little kids to which the smell of gasoline and smoke still didn't seem attractive.  
Or rather, to Robb it clearly was... in a certain way.  
Jon tried to kill that crush on the spot, but it had been useless.  
“He smokes!”  
“He is a rotten apple!”  
“He has good marks, sure, but his behaviour is the worst. He probably copies!”  
“He has a lot of girlfriends, like he is a jerk.”  
“He is also straight.”  
“Robb, I'm serious he is really straight.”  
Nothing helped. Robb fell for him like a ready red shiny apple falls from the tree right into the evil paws of a badger.  
He stared at him and sighed, scrolling through his book without understanding the words he read.  
When the flock passed next to them to go to school, though, the boy turned and looked at Robb with a certain pity.  
Maybe he found endearing or flattering the little boy's crush?  
“Sup kids.”  
Robb lit up and smiled like it were Christmas morning.  
“Ah- uh-”  
“Theon! - a voice yelled at him – Come inside!”  
“If you ask so nicely, professor Lannister...”  
The woman almost threw a book at him, “The headmaster wants to see you, now.”

 

3.

That month, Robb sighed every damn day on the road to school.  
He kept kicking stones, looking at the ground.  
The pretty bad boy was never in sight and Robb suddenly didn't seem to care about school that much anymore. His marks didn't drop, but he never looked excited.  
Jon started to think maybe he should speak to mom and dad about it and ask for advice, but Robb made him promise not to and that meant something.  
Also Robb found out his first hair came in on the chest and promised not to tell anyone until they were enough for him to seem cool, so... he owed him, he guessed.  
Then, suddenly, a smile widened on Robb's face.  
At the end of the road, still with a clutch, was the pretty bad boy, laughing with his friends and hitting on girls, who tried to sign his plaster cast and asked if he was feeling okay and needed help with the homework.  
Jon snorted. Sure, homework.  
But Robb now looked radiant.  
And Jon decided for once not to complain.

 

4.

“Are you trying to cross borders?”, he snorted from behind him.  
Robb squirmed and jerked up, alarmed.  
He was smiling at him – smiling, not smirking. Robb felt his heart jumping in frozen waters.  
Theon's hair looked like dark silk falling over his shoulders. The smoke hid his teeth in a second.  
For a moment, Robb hoped he'd bow and kiss him.  
“You were having lunch in the big boys side?”  
Then he realized he was too old... he would have never thought about him that way, after all.  
“I, umh... I just like it under the sun.”, he mumbled, defeated.  
Theon sat next to him, “If you say so. - he ruffled his hair – You look like a bouquet of copper wires.”  
Robb felt his heart about to burst. And yet the thorn of bitterness came through, as he realized probably how ridiculous he would have sounded if he admitted he had craved such a silly contact for years by then.  
He bit his lips, nervously.  
Theon moved away and chuckled, “You are a funny thing.”  
Robb blinked, “How so?”  
Theon grinned, “Heart on your sleeve, little copper prince.”, he laughed, going away, chuckling.  
He found that kid really tender, after all, with that hopeless crush of his.

 

5.

When Robb arrived at the first year of High school, Theon Greyjoy was at his last, which meant, of course, he didn't have much time to confess.  
He thought about not doing it.  
Because Theon was... really straight.  
And his parents would have loathed him. Jon did.  
But he figured, it was more about his need to say it, to let it out, to be honest, rather than about the chance of anything actually happening. He bit his lips and tried to collect all his courage.  
He waited for him to come out of the principal’s office – he was called, again for the umpteenth time – holding his books to his chest as to protect himself during the exasperating waiting. First came out a man he never saw, yelling, shrieking, then Theon.  
Theon had his eyes on the floor, stubbornly trying to avoid the look of the man.  
A slap.  
Two.  
Three.  
Then the man stormed off.  
Theon passed his tongue between his lips, sucking them, humiliation and the pain making his cheeks tingle all red. He sniffled but sent it back and suffocated any whine. Robb could see a couple of tears in his eyes and then a deep breath.  
As Theon saw him, he took out again his trademark smug smirk and ruffled his hair.  
“Already here, freshman? - he laughed – Sounds like a good start!”  
Robb didn't have the courage to contradict him and he held the books tighter, while Theon Greyjoy disappeared at the end of the corridor.

 

6.

“So... - the principal turned around, searching for help – Emh, could someone, maybe... you!”  
Theon Greyjoy turned, sighing.  
“Yes?”  
“He just moved here. - he puffed then pointed with his thumb behind his shoulders – Show him around, help him a bit to adapt, will you?”  
Theon glared.  
Nice ass.  
A new teacher, uh?  
Well, maybe that job could have turned out funny – it was a while since it was boring. Once the department cut out the art founds and he had to actually start taking lessons instead of imprisoning kids with clay and paint.  
He sipped his coffee and walked to the redhead.  
He was a couple years younger than him, four tops, great wide smile, sparkly blue eyes, pale freckled skin... he did look familiar, but he'd surely remember that butt or those arms if he fucked with him in one of his tinder nights.  
The man shook his hand vigorously.  
“Theon, it's such a pleasure to meet again.”  
A frown, “Did … we, though?”  
“Ah... - he blushed up to his ears and somehow that rang a bell – Not really, I mean, we were not friends, I just... came to this school too... we sorta...”  
The bell became a whole heavy metal band.  
“C-opper prince?”  
Hopefully there was nothing little about _that_.  
Theon blinked. Abort mission: he grew damn fine.  
Robb bit his lips shyly and scratched the back of his nape, laughing nervously.  
“Man, I hope I was not an awkward memory.”  
Theon shook his head, “No, you never were, kiddo. - he sipped more of his coffee, then stared again – But you don't really need a school tour, do you?”  
“Might have been an excuse.”, he admitted, scratching his eyebrow, smiling.  
Theon sucked his lips then tilted his head, shaking it with a weird joy and a drumming anticipation in his heart.  
“Come with me, then, rascal.”


End file.
